


Lights Up

by pinkdripp



Series: Visions of Mousiki [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Song fic, cute car shit, just a vibe, vibe check passed, vibe check?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/pseuds/pinkdripp
Summary: Loosely based off of the song 'Lights Up' by Harry Styles--" Persephone relaxed her body and leaned into the chair, thinking to herself how such a simple act as playing your favorite song for someone was so vulnerable, you’re pouring your heart and soul out for them simultaneously while showing someone something so sacred. She hoped that he could see that, and she hoped that he knew that he could play her the worst song to ever exist and she would like it, just because he did. "
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Visions of Mousiki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635016
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Lights Up

Running into her room, Persephone hastily closed her bedroom door behind her, her hands trembling as she ran her fingers through her rapidly lengthening hair. She _told herself_ she could handle seeing Apollo again, but one look at him and his chilling smirk had her running up the stairs into her room. Persephone _knew_ she would have to face him, but today was not the day. She looked around her room searching for any little thing to distract her, but once her eyes made contact with her bed she shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. She took a couple of moments to compose herself before opening her eyes and stomping off to her ensuite bathroom. There was no way she was going to allow herself to stay in the same toxic environment, after all, she was an adult. She opened the cabinet drawer under her sink and reached for her scissors. She left her hair much longer than she would usually like, but it was just the perfect length to put her hair into space buns. 

She began to quickly clean up the petals that her cut hair had turned into and threw it into the bathroom trash can, freezing as she heard her phone chime, the dark voice in her head telling her it was the brute waiting for her downstairs. The only thing knocking her out of her own head was another chime that came from her phone. Slowly, she approached the device, walking over to her desk where it laid and hovering over it, trying to read the message on the home screen without touching it, as if picking it up would infect her. To her surprise, it was Hades. 

A row of blue flowers bloomed on her head forming a crown, and it was just what she needed to help take her mind off of things. Persephone picked up her phone and opened the message thread, her heart instantly leaping within her chest as she saw the most adorable photo of a small puppy with the message, “ _Meet Pomelia._ ” She could’ve melted right at that very moment. _He named the precious pup after the flower I gave him in Hera’s garden_ , she thought. Blue flowers began to fill every nook and crevice of her room as her thoughts raced a mile a minute. Without hesitation, Persephone pressed the call button next to his contact name. The confidence that the text message gave her quickly faded as Hades picked up on the second ring. 

“Hey—H-Hello!” 

Persephone’s throat went dry as the sound of his smooth rich voice filled her ear. Her nerves getting the better of her as the line went silent after she didn’t reply.

  
  
“Kor— _Persephone_ , is this a butt dial?”

She was ready to cry, the sound of her name rolling off of his tongue with ease had her in shambles, but she had to say something, _anything_. “Sugar snaps, no, sorry!” Persephone let out with an awkward laugh, hoping that he wouldn’t hang up on a stupid village girl like herself. She knew he had some kind of feelings towards her ever since she confessed the way she felt towards him earlier. But even then he never said anything back regarding his own feelings, which made her doubt the assertiveness that she felt within.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, sweetness?”

Persephone’s cheeks suddenly felt hot, the pet name he’d given her since the first day they met sent a vibration through her. The sound of laughter echoed from downstairs, the subtle reminder of what awaited her in the living room giving her courage. “S-So, I was wondering— if you’re not busy, of course— if you wanted to talk? In person? I kind of just don’t want to be home right now.” The silence she was met with after asking him only amplified her nervousness as she heard laughter from downstairs was continuing to grow. Before he could even respond she added quickly, “I’m sorry, you must be busy.”

“Nonsense, you don’t ever have to apologize to me. I would be honored. Do you want me to pick you up?”

Her nerves cooled as her heart began to warm, “Yes, please!” she squeaked.

“I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“Sounds good, see you then. Bye!”

  
  
“Goodbye, Sweetness.”

The excitement that Persephone felt made her jump up and down like a little girl who just got a pony for her birthday. She covered her mouth to prevent any incoherent shrieks that came out as she thought about how she could practically _hear_ the smile on his face as he told her goodbye. Once the adrenaline died down she ran towards her closet, picking out her favorite hoodie and a pair of leggings and threw them on. She put her phone in the pocket of her hoodie and locked her bedroom door before she headed towards her window. She knew she couldn’t be out for too long or go too far since someone was bound to come looking for her eventually. Before she climbed out the window she sent a quick text message to Artemis, “ _Hey, sorry I couldn’t join everyone downstairs. I have a terrible headache and I’m thinking about going to bed pretty soon. I’ll see you in the morning._ ” After climbing out of the window and closing it, Persephone flew around the house to the front and waited by the road, making sure that she was out of sight from the house.

Persephone didn’t have to wait long before she saw a sleek black sports car speedily make its way down the road. She waved down the car and prayed to Gaia that it was Hades and she didn’t just wave down some random creep. As the car slowed its pace and began to pull up next to her, Persephone saw a hint of blue within. That was all the confirmation she needed, hopping around the car and opening the door to sit inside before Hades had a chance to even open his own door, much less let her in on her side. Once settled inside she turned her body to face him with the biggest smile forming on her lips, “Hi!” she said excitedly. “Thanks for coming to get me, I’ve had a bad night. I really appreciate this… and you.”

She watched as Hades turned to face her, and she could tell by the expression on his face that he was trying to think of something to say. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then quickly opened them, a smile forming on lips accentuating his dimple. Persephone took a quick breath and adjusted her hoodie, moving a stray piece of hair that had fallen from her space buns behind her ear. _Oh, Gaia, the dimple has returned_ , she groaned internally. 

“Where to, little goddess?” He inquired.

Persephone sat back in her seat, pondering for a moment before saying, “Well, to be completely honest, I haven’t thought that far ahead.” She shrugged as she looked back over at Hades. “But… I kind of snuck out of my room. So I can’t be too far away just in case something happens and I have to go back.” 

Hades rested his elbow on the steering wheel, while he propped his head up with the palm of his hand as he chuckled to himself. “Ah, I see. If you just want to talk I can drive us to the park that’s just up the road? That should be just close enough in case of an emergency.”

“That sounds perfect, Hades,” she said as she buckled in her seatbelt. She turned to look at Hades with a ‘ready to go’ smile only to see him laughing to himself. “ _Hey_! What’s so funny?!” Persephone pouted.

“You put your seatbelt on? You do know we’re immortal, right?”

“Safety comes first!”

Hades continued to chuckle to himself as he started to drive towards the park. “You don’t have to worry, my driving is _way_ better than yours anyway.” He quipped with a smirk on his face.

“HEY!” Persephone playfully swatted at his bicep, letting her fingers linger there for a second or two too long before she cleared her throat and resumed a normal position in her seat. “Sooooo, what type of music do you have set on your radio?” she asked, looking over at Hades with a teasing look as she pressed the button to turn it on. Immediately the sound of classical music blared through the speakers of the car. Persephone looked over at Hades, eyes wide and with a playful smirk the size of Zeus’ arrogance. She wouldn’t admit the fact that she quite enjoyed the peacefulness of classical music on some days, but the opportunity to tease Hades was too good to pass up. “Oh my gods, you’re suuuuuuuuuuch a _boomer_!” she exclaimed as she broke into laughter.

“A boom-what? Are you trying to call me old? I’m not old! I’m distinguished!” Hades countered as he looked back and forth between the road and the goddess having a laughing fit in the seat next to him.

Persephone continued to laugh, tears coming at her eyes as she tried to stop herself before her stomach began to cramp from the laughter. “I’m kidding!” she cried out in between her laughs as she wiped tears away. She looked over at Hades absolutely beaming, his lips were pressed in a thin line and his brows furrowed. A tinge of guilt weighed heavily on her as she saw the way he was taking her playful banter. “Hey, I was just kidding. You’re not old!”

“Yeah, well, _you’re_ the boomer!” Hades defended.

“What?” Persephone erupted into laughter again, “That’s not how that works!” The cramps in her stomach began to return and she laughed in pain as a result, she tried her best to calm herself down was just too hysterical. Persephone sighed before saying, “I needed that.” 

Before she knew it they were pulling into the parking lot of the park. Persephone unbuckled her seatbelt and turned her body so that it was facing him. “I guess I should show you some _good_ music,” she joked as she whipped out her phone from her hoodie pocket and began to connect her phone to the car’s Bluetooth.

“I’ll have you know that classical music _is_ good music,” he retorted

“Of _course_ it is Hades. But, let me introduce you to some mainstream media,” she smirked at him as she pressed play on the first song in a playlist of her all time favorites. She watched him and tried to study every expression on his face, hoping that he would like something that she held near and dear to her heart. She watched him as a smile formed on his lips and he made eye contact with her, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Long after the song ended they maintained their eye contact in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence as if there was no one else in all the realms except for each other.

Hades was the first to say something, clearing his throat and asking, “How about me, can I show you a song I like?”

  
Persephone passed her phone to him. “Of course, pick your poison.”

He smirked as he took the phone from her hand, letting his fingers brush over hers slightly, Persephone blushed as a crown of blue flowers sprouted on her head. Embarrassed and definitely overheated, she looked away while Hades tapped away at her phone. She looked back at him when the speakers of the car were suddenly overcome with the sound of an electric guitar playing a single chord and a drum set performing a lick. A moment later a baritone voice accompanied by both the electric guitar and drums took off into the first verse. 

This time, it was Hades who was looking at Persephone’s face searching for any little expression she made in lieu of her approval of his song choice. Persephone relaxed her body and leaned into the chair, thinking to herself how such a simple act as playing your favorite song for someone was so vulnerable, you’re pouring your heart and soul out for them simultaneously while showing someone something so sacred. She hoped that he could see that, and she hoped that he knew that he could play her the worst song to ever exist and she would like it, just because he did. 

“ _Are you mine?_ ” The lyrics played in the background as Persephone remained lost in her thoughts. She was listening to the song, of course, but she was too entranced by the look Hades was giving her to _actually_ pay full attention to the lyrics. When the song ended and he passed her phone back to her she noticed that she had inevitably inched closer to him in her seat. 

They picked songs for each other for what felt like hours, laughing and talking about things that happened to them throughout their week. Hades passed the phone back to Persephone and as he continued to talk she searched for the perfect song to match the vibe. Synthetic beats and a guitar filled the speakers before the tenor voice opened with the beginning verse.

The soothing melody fit in with her adoration for the man sitting across from her, the man who in such a short amount of time had swept her off of her feet. The emotions she was feeling at that exact moment —calm, comfort, pure _bliss_ — were ones she had never felt with anyone else. She leaned her head against the seat of the car with a small smile on her face, watching Hades with adoration as he looked out the window and talked about the mess he had to come home to that was caused by the new puppy. The flicker of light in his eyes shined as he described the looks on Pomelia’s face along with the other pups when he encountered the mess they had made. He loved them so much, and to watch someone describe the things that they love the most in life was the most beautiful thing to her.

He pulled out his own phone and started going through his gallery, showing her the faces of the culprit and their accomplices who had managed to tear up one of the pillows in his living room. The dimple that he had when he smiled a certain way accompanied by the laugh he let when he talked about the looks of regret on his dog's faces really sent her over the edge. It took everything out of her, but Persephone placed one of her small pink hands over his large blue ones that were laying on his lap. _I said I would keep my distance and take things slow, but the feelings that I have for him aren’t going to go away. Being here with him made me realize how much I love the way he treats me and the way he makes me feel. There’s no going back now,_ she encouraged herself. 

Hades immediately stopped himself from speaking, turning to look at Persephone. Both of their eyes screamed that they were so desperate for each other, but they still felt as if they were worlds apart, desperately seeking out one another within a sea of doubt. His eyes darted back and forth between hers, searching for something, _anything._ As if she could read his thoughts, she squeezed his hand.

  
The assuring squeeze that Persephone gave him took all the courage she had left in her but to her surprise he turned his hand over and rested her hand in his palm, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a light squeeze before continuing the conversation where he left off. Her cheeks grew hot, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering at full force this time, as if they were fluttering around in a little garden within her.

Persephone leaned her head against the edge of the seat, just observing and admiring Hades as he talked. She watched as his free hand was so expressive with what he was explaining and the way his dimple was accented when he laughed. Mid laugh he turned to look at her, she smiled at him and he looked down at their intertwined hands smiling and looking back out of the window to continue where he left off. When he had nothing left to add, they enjoyed each other's presence in comfortable silence while Hades used the pad of his thumb to caress her hand.

“ _Runnin’ through my heart_.” The lyrics eased through the speakers and at that moment, even if none of them were paying attention to the song, they both turned to look at the other. Making eye contact as the song continued, slowly inching themselves closer to each other. 

Hades took his free hand and placed it on her cheek and instantaneously a crown of pink flowers bloomed on his head. A chuckle escaped his lips before he leaned forward and kissed Persephone.

_I have to be dreaming_ , she thought. Fireworks seemingly exploded from within her as she placed a hand on his chest, leaning closer to deepen the kiss. Both of them pulled away when they needed to come up for air, the silliest of smiles on both of their faces. With his hand still on her cheek, he whispered, “That was—”

“— _magical_.” She added.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before being drawn back towards one another, the music still blaring in the background, “ _I’m not ever going back_.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes I called Hades a boomer, idc 🗣🗣
> 
> —  
> drum lick– A lick is a melodic pattern, as a drummer it would be the different drums you use when creating a sticking phrase or pattern.
> 
> —  
> I sprinkled a lil somethin' from another song in here, if ya caught it, kudos to you. It'll be coming to my Visions of Mousiki series sometime soon. (Hopefully, this semester has got me loaded with school work.)  
> (aka, R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys)
> 
> —  
> But I've been dying to write something about this song but I wasn't able to think of anything coherently since I only got a _vibe_ from the song.
> 
> So when I saw this post on tumblr I instantly got the idea:  
> "If someone shows you a meaningful song or their favorite poem or you ever get to hear that person talk about something they’re passionate about you better fucking listen because that person is probably spilling their heart and soul to you in one simple gesture and you better be honored because imagine just how hard it is for someone to tell someone that"
> 
> \--
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkdripp) :)


End file.
